1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain assembly for a sanitary fixture and, more particularly, a built-in overflow device operably coupled to the main drain conduit so as to prevent accidental overflow of the sanitary fixture.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that sanitary fixtures include overflow outlets formed in the upper section of the bowl wall which are connected to the main drain conduit below the stopper assembly for the sanitary fixtures, so that all overflow water bypasses the stopper assembly and enters the main drain conduit. The opening is made in the bowl wall after casting, if made of ceramic material, and in the metal wall when formed. In both instances, an enclosed channel connects the opening to the drain outlet. These additional steps require workers, time and equipment, which add cost to the fixture.
In addition, the overflow opening has proved to be relatvely disadvantageous, both in terms of esthetic appearance and because encrustations and dirt are readily deposited in it and are relatively difficult to clean.